When You Came Along
by Red8675309
Summary: YURI! TentenXOc. A request for Fancy1600. Taiyo thought her life sucked. Until a new girl came along. I suck at summaries. Naruto and Taiyo don't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Red: HI! I'm back! Ok, this story is a request for Fancy1600! Well, Fancy's friend anyway……I don't own Naruto! Remember, flames will be used to burn the stories you write . …oh, and I made Naruto kinda hyper in this one…'

Chapter 1

Taiyo sighed. Stupid science project. Stupid teacher. This was the only time all year they would need a partner for a project, and she was stuck with the hyperactive kid.

"Oh my God! These are so coooool!" Naruto screamed, picking up some chemicals. "Wow. I've never worked with chemicals before!"

"I wonder why..." Taiyo mumbled to herself. She turned to look out the window. This is gonna be one long-ass school year. And it had only been two weeks of school so far.

Then the bell rang. Taiyo got her things and headed toward the door when she heard her teacher call out that they would be getting a new student tomorrow. Great. Another stupid, overly-nice person to deal with.

Taiyo was so lost in thought when she forgot to watch where she was going as she was racing down the hall in a hurry to get to her next class. Why did it have to be all the way on the other side of the school? Suddenly she ran into someone. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

The person she ran into had already picked up Taiyo's books and was handing then to her. Taiyo looked up. She didn't recognize her.

"Hey, are you by any chance the new girl?" Taiyo ventured.

"Yeah. Was it that obvious?" The new girl rolled her eyes and smiled. She held out her hand. "Tenten."

"Taiyo. I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Taiyo said getting up off the floor. She liked Tenten so far.

"I don't start classes until tomorrow. Today I'm just meeting all my teachers and getting to know where my classes are."

The second bell rang to be into classes.

"Shit," Taiyo said. "I'm late."

"Where you headed?" Tenten asked.

"4th period Global."

"Same here! Cool we can go together!"

Taiyo and Tenten walked into the classroom six doors away from where they were, teacher glaring at them the whole time.

"Taiyo, in this classroom we like to start on time."

"Forgive her Mrs. Sumachi. She ran into me in the hall and decided to walk me to class," Tenten answered flawlessly.

Mrs. Sumachi hesitated. "Next time there will be consequences," she said before returning to her teachings.

Taiyo tried not to laugh at how corny the 'ran into me in the hall' that Tenten said was. She looked at Tenten, and smiled. She mouthed the word 'thanks' before opening her book to page twelve, as written on the board. Tenten smiled at her and faced forward.

Taiyo tried to pay attention, but she couldn't help thinking to herself. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a long year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Red:…I'M SO SORRY!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!! I sorta…forgot? Heheheheh…well, let's get on with it…☻

Chapter 2

Taiyo was wide awake on the walk home. She couldn't stop thinking about Tenten. She was really pretty, so she was sure to become popular soon. Ugh. Taiyo got angry at just the thought. _She _wanted to be Tenten's friend. The most popular girls in the school always try to get more kids in their clique, mostly preying on new kids. Poor Tenten. She sure was in for a ride.

Oh well, she'd sleep on it. Tomorrow, Tenten decided her future at the high school.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was lunchtime. Naturally, the best part of the day. And, as predicted, Miyuki and her group of clones made their way over to poor, unsuspecting Tenten, innocently standing in the line.

"So newbie, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's cool. I already made tons of friends."

Taiyo stopped. _Tons_ of friend_s_? When did this happen? She was only here two days! Well, sort of. Yesterday didn't really count.

"Well," continued Miyuki, "I bet they aren't as good as us. Come sit with us." Miyuki started to pull on Tenten's arm. "_Please_." She gave Tenten a pathetic look.

_Please don't buy that, _thought Taiyo. _Wait…why am I just sitting here like I'm watching some cheap high school movie? Duh… _

Taiyo stood up, and for the very first time, walked up to Miyuki and ripped Tenten's arm out of her powerful grip.

"Sorry girls, she's with me." She giggled innerly. She always wanted to say that to someone. Miyuki smirked. Ok, good feeling gone.

"Oh, look, the dyke." Her clones laughed.

Taiyo was mad at herself for not having a comeback. She wasn't ready for that one. It was like a slap to the face. At first, she just stood there and half-expected Tenten to save her.

"No wonder she said that the newbie was with her. She probably has a huge crush on her. God, Taiyo, you are such a big lesbian freak."

The anger started to build up. Taiyo could feel half the cafeteria staring at her. It was a horrible feeling. Worst of all, Miyuki kept going, and at that point, she realized that Tenten was just as shocked of the remarks as she was. No one could shut Miyuki up. Taiyo was getting madder by the second. Miyuki's running mouth and the evil laughs of her clones had brought out the worst in Taiyo. Something no one in school had ever seen in her.

Then the cafeteria was dead quiet. A few gasps and murmurs could be heard, but nothing more. Taiyo's hand started to burn where she had made contact with Miyuki's face. She didn't dare look up to see everyone's shocked faces.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"Detention. Now."

Taiyo grabbed her books on the way out of the cafeteria, looking at her feet the whole time. She didn't want to see anyone's reactions. _Especially_ Tenten's, since she probably feared her now.

_I hate school_, she thought as she slowly walked to the detention room and tried her hardest not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Red: Uh...3rd chapter? Yeah anyway...ON WITH IT!!!

Sneaking into the house was hard when you're already 45 minutes late. Taiyo couldn't believe they made her stay after school too, just for hitting someone! God, it's not like she killed Miyuki or anything.

Taiyo tried to be quiet, but when she opened the front door, her mother was already standing there, tapping her foot impatiently on the linolium floor. Tap, tap, tap. She was holding the phone in her right hand that was crossed over her chest in an irritated manner.

"I just got a call from your school. Something about hitting someone? Mind telling me the story?"

Taiyo shifted nervously and tried to think up a good excuse. Self-defense? No, her mom would never buy that. As loving as she was, she was very strict when it came to things like this. Of course, this was the first time something like this ever happened.

Taiyo sighed and told her mother the whole story, no excuses. She left the part about the exact names Miyuki called her, though. She just said that her friend was getting bullied, so she helped. Not exactly lying. Not the whole truth, but not lying.

Afterward her mother stood staring at her. "I will not tolerate this behavior, young lady. Helping or not, that is no excuse to go and hit somebody like that. Should we get you a therapist? Someone to talk to?" Her mom looked genuinely concerned. Taiyo winced. The last thing she needed was a shrink.

"I'm afraid that you're not telling me everything, Taiyo. What's really happening? I'm afraid if you don't tell someone you'll resort to violence like this all the time."

_Oh my God, it was one time!_ Taiyo thought. _After **one freaking time **of slapping the most evil girl in school, the adults were already using words like "violence" and "therapist". They should be thanking me that someone finally put that bitch in her place. Screw that, I should get a medal._

Taiyo was lost in her thoughts again. The only thing she heard was the tail end of her mother's sentance."...grounded".

"What? I'm _grounded?!_ It was one time!"

"I said I wouldn't tolerate it." Her mother pointed a finger to the stairs. "March."

Taiyo stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door. What was the purpose of sticking up for Tenten if she was going to get into this much trouble? As far as she was concerned, it wasn't worth it.

No, it was worth it. Taiyo flopped down on her bed and started thinking about her new friend. There was just something about her.

For a brief moment Taiyo's stomach fluttered. Miyuki's words came rushing back into her head like a waterfall. She tried to shake the thought from her mind, but she couldn't. Is it wrong to love another girl?

Yes, Taiyo told herself. It is.

But in the back of her mind, she really didn't believe that, and she knew it. She was just saying that she didn't because she didn't want one thing to happen.

She didn't want Miyuki to be right.


	4. Chapter 4

Red: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii...ok this is at Tenten's house...

Tenten was still in shock. How much trouble did Taiyo really get in? Why did she do it? Most people would just sit there and watch. She guessed it was because they were friends. She sighed. Taiyo was cute.

Wait..._what? _Oh, come on, that could've meant anything. Couldn't it? She once read this article where it said if you thought you had a crush on a friend, what you might've been feeling was deep respect. That's what it was, right? Pfft. Yeah right. She knew herself well enough to know that she wouldn't take crap from a magazine. If deep respect was all it was, why was she freaking out about it? What girl didn't have a crush on another girl at one point or another? Was that normal?

Tenten sighed again. _Great...now I'm comfused about my sexuality...nice going..._

_Come to think of it,_ she thought, _I never did really like boys. I always thought them immature and gross while all the other girls just thought they were amusing. I wonder what mom thinks._

Tenten's mom was cool. She would love and accept her daughter just as she was. She looked just like Tenten, or rather, Tenten looked like her. They both had chocolatey brown hain and eyes and pretty much the same personality. They were best friends.

Tenten made her way downstairs to where her mom was making dinner. She stood quietly in the doorway. So quietly, her mom didn't even look up. Tenten cleared her throat a little.

"Oh, hey honey! What's up?"

Tenten thought about saying 'nothing' for a few seconds and then just blurted it out anyway.

"Momisitwrongtolikeanothergirl?" She said it so quickly, her mother had to pause, to process what she said. Once she figured it out, she said, " Love is still love, regardless of gender."

_Sure she _says _that, but does she mean it?_

"Mom...am I gay?"

Her mother laughed surprisingly. "No honey. It can also mean that you're bisexual. Though you could be. But I prefer not to use labels. I just call it 'love'."

Now for the more difficult question. "Even if that girl is your best friend?"

Her mother thought about this with a thoughtful look on her face the entire time. "Miss Taiyo? By the way you describe her, I think she would make a fine girlfriend."

Tenten blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. Was she ready for that? Maybe. "Thanks mom." She said before heading back to her room to think. She wished she could call Taiyo. Come to think of it, she didn't even have her number. She should remember to ask for it.

She tried to open a book to study, but, god, it was so hard to concentrate on anything right now. Usually she had no problems telling anyone anything, for she was very outgoing, but she wondered if she should tell Taiyo?

Nah, she had to think more about it. She sighed a dreamy sigh. _Welcome, to your first real crush._


	5. Chapter 5

Red: If I'm not gonna say anything, why do I bother with these messages?

The next day in Global was rather awkward. Since both of them had been up practically all night thinking about the situation at hand. Neither of them have ever had a real crush before. This feeling was weird and new.

"Hi, Tenten."

"Hi, Taiyo."

Both of their hearts fluttered. Tenten quickly regained her courage. "So…I never got your phone number."

Taiyo blushed. How could she forget something so simple? "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." She smiled shyly. She looked for a piece of paper and couldn't find any.

"Do you have any paper?"

"No. Oh, here, you can just write on my arm."

_At least it will give me an excuse to let her hold my hand_, Tenten thought deviously. She held out her hand as Taiyo nervously took it and started to write her number.

Someone walked into the room. Taiyo looked out of the corner of her eye. _Oh shit, this has to be **now**? _Miyuki and her friend, Mae, were heading toward their seats. Miyuki looked down, caught Taiyo's eye and smirked. Mae glanced at Miyuki, and then she got this _oh, yeah_ look on her face. She glared at Taiyo and pushed on the back of her head, so she fell into Tenten. Well, not completely, but enough so a few kids laughed.

"Kids, quiet down." Mrs. Sumachi walked into the room. She looked at Tenten and Taiyo and raised an eyebrow. "Ladies?"

_What is she talking about?_ Taiyo looked down and realized she was still holding Tenten's hand. _Shit._

As much as she didn't want to, she had to. She pulled her hand away as quickly as she could. Tenten looked a little upset. No one else noticed, hopefully.

The end of the day came quickly. Tenten gathered her things and headed to her stubborn locker. When she got there, it took three tries to open it. It opened so fast it slammed into the locker next to hers. _Yes._

Someone slammed it. _No._ She turned on them. "What the hell is your problem?" Surprise, surprise. It was Miyuki and her little sheep. Mae, was it? She wasn't scared of them. Just annoyed by them.

"I haven't been here a week and already you hate me! Why?"

"Why?" Miyuki seemed to ponder the question carefully. Like she wasn't sure of it herself. Her eyes dropped to the floor, as if the answer would turn up in the linoleum. After five seconds or so, another one of her friends showed up.

"Miyuki, what are you doing?" She was tall and slim, with hair pulled back in a bright blue ponytail. _Gag me, _Tenten thought. _Why do all popular girls have to be models? _She had her hands on her hips, impatiently.

Miyuki glared at her friend, who backed down a little. Tenten could tell she wanted to be the leader, but couldn't beat Miyuki at being the dominant one. Miyuki turned back to Tenten.

"Dyke." she sneered. Then with quick reflexes, knocked all of Tenten's books out of her hands.

Miyuki, satisfied, turned on her heel and walked down the hall. Tenten filled with anger. Mae turned back and shot her a sympathetic look.

_God,_ Tenten wondered after her, _what do you see in a girl like Miyuki?_


	6. Chapter 6

Red: Yo what's up? I'm sorry it took me so long!

Slam! _Fucking locker. _Tenten silently apologized for demolishing the locker next to hers. She learned to set her books down before Miyuki came along, like she started to do every day. Tenten decided not to tell a teacher, since they probably either wouldn't do anything or make it worse.

"Hi."

_Damn it! _Tenten swirled around, ready to be angry, when she was slightly surprised. Taiyo stood there, sort of shocked by her quick reaction. Tenten calmed down quickly and greeted her friend back. She looked down and noticed Taiyo holding a CD.

"What's that?" She held out her hand, hoping Taiyo would let her see it. Instead, her best friend pulled it in closer.

"Nothing." Taiyo was embarrassed that she let Tenten see it. Now she would want to know what songs were on it that made it so secret.

To be honest, Taiyo has been thinking about Tenten more and more. She made the CD that had the songs on it that reflected the feelings she decided she had for her friend. Taiyo wasn't ready for Tenten to hear it yet, since she wasn't certain of her feelings yet. But over the past few weeks, she started caring more and more about Tenten, and less and less of what Miyuki thought.

"Come on," she teased, "let me see!"

Then, everything happened so fast it was almost a swirl. Somehow the two girls were lip-locked against their own free will, blushing and hearts beating like crazy. Tenten pulled away and looked over her shoulder at an absolutely shocked Miyuki. She didn't mean to push them _that_ hard.

There was a clicking noise. Both girls turned and spotted the blue-haired ponytail girl with her camera phone taking a picture of them. "This would be great to show everyone." she sneered. She gathered her crew and started walking away, showing people the picture as they walked by.

_What kind of hell is this? Oh yeah, high school. _Tenten sighed. "Taiyo, I'm so-", Taiyo was running down the hall with her hands covering her face, trying to ignore the hurtful comments kids were throwing at her as she ran by.

"Sorry." Tenten finished. She looked down and saw the sacred CD. She sighed again and picked it up. The case was a bit cracked where it hit the floor, so she decided to take it back to her house and get a new CD case.

Tenten put the CD in her backpack, shut her locker and started home. _Maybe I should go look for her. No, it might be too awkward. _Tenten put on her coat and went to walk home alone. _I guess I'll just see her tomorrow. Though I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to come back._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tenten sat in her room staring at the ceiling trying to think about anything other than what happened earlier. She sighed. _Screw it._ She let her mind wander as much as it wanted. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about Taiyo.

Then her eyes sprung open. The CD! Tenten got up and wandered over to her backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out the CD. The case was cracked. _Oh, yeah, that's why I brought it home in the first place. _

Tenten set the CD in her player and closed it so it wouldn't get ruined. She stood up, correction, she _tried_ to stand up, but her room was such a mess, that it was more like she slipped and caught herself. The only problem was where her hand landed in the process.

"Shit," she said as the CD started to play. Tenten tried to reach for the stop button, but the song stopped her. It was familiar. Then it hit her.

"Crush. Mandy Moore."

A wave of selfishness ran over her. "I wonder what other songs are on here?" She pushed the 'next' button. Again and again there were either love songs in general or songs about girls loving each other.

Tenten was quiet for a second as "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" played in the background. Then she spoke to no one in particular.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Tenten walked downstairs and found a note on the table. It was from her mom saying she went to the store. Great. Now she had no one to talk to. She had an idea, though. She grabbed a pen and scribbled at the bottom, "Went to Taiyo's".

Tenten put on her shoes and a light jacket and started sprinting to Taiyo's house. When she got there, she was out of breath and there was no car in the driveway. Was she gone? Tenten went up to the door and rang the doorbell, praying that at least Taiyo was home.

What do you know, the door opened. Tenten's heart sank. It was Taiyo's mom. Apparently the car was in the shop.

"Tenten! I was just going out with a couple friends." She waved over Tenten's shoulder. Tenten turned around and saw a few women in a car behind her.

"I'll be gone a while, but Taiyo is in her room. You guys will be ok alone right?" She winked and ran to the car.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tenten bolted into the house and burst into Taiyo's room. Taiyo's face was kind of shocked, even though she was just sitting there on her bed writing.

Without thinking, Tenten ran over and started kissing Taiyo. It was a long kiss, but they both needed air at some point.

Taiyo looked at Tenten and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that."

"Now what?" Tenten asked.

"I know." Taiyo smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Red: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!

Chapter 8

Both girls fell onto Taiyo's bed in a huff, ripping each other's clothes off on the way there. Tenten pushed Taiyo down on the bed as they finished undressing.

Tenten started leaving little trails of kisses down Taiyo's neck all the way down her body. Taiyo shivered when her lover reached her womanhood and stuck her tongue inside, massaging her nipples at the same time. Taiyo whimpered.

Tenten lifted her head and smirked, thinking of all the things she was going to do to her little angel. She stuck a finger inside her, then two, then three. Taiyo was whimpering again. Oh, God how she loved that sound.

Tenten felt her long, brown hair come out of the ties and realized her Tai-chan was doing it. She looked up at her and she looked so cute that Tenten just had to start moving her fingers in and out. Taiyo grabbed Tenten's breasts and started rubbing them.

'Dammit Taiyo!' Tenten thought, 'I'm trying to be seme here and you're making it really hard!' She made it worse when she stuck her fingers inside her and started rubbing. Tenten could no longer kneel above Taiyo. She collapsed on the bed next to her, fingers still inside. They both started rubbing each other, taking each other higher. Their breathing quickened and every muscle in their bodies were tense.

Suddenly they both felt so high up, they just had to come down. Their bodies couldn't take it.

"Tenten!"

"Taiyo!"

As they rode out their orgasms together and their breathing slowed and snuggled up to each other.

"Tenten…I…" Taiyo blushed.

Tenten put her finger to her lover's lips and said quietly, "Don't worry. I love you too."

And both girls fell asleep and awaited morning together.


End file.
